Fantasy's Realities
by JediMasterTabster
Summary: Owen Lars spent most of his adult life protecting his nephew from the truth's of the past. But what happens when someone from the past returns?


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, nor do I own anything affiliated with it. I only own myself.

A/N: After watching Star Wars, A New Hope, I decided to do a continuation to mine and Padewan CarrCarr's fic entitled You Wanna Buy Some Deathsticks? even though it is not finished yet. Main reason being, I've written my portion of the next chapter and have to wait for CarrCarr to finish it, and I want to write Star Wars! So here goes. This time, the only OC carried through to this fic is myself. So here goes! Hope you enjoy!

WARNING: If you have not read 'You Wanna Buy Some Deathsticks?' some parts may be confusing. So here is a quick debriefing: Myself, and my two best frriends, Carrie and Judy had been transported into Episode II, where we basically wrecked havoc whereever we went, and followed the characters around. It was a more humour based story. This one will be slightly more serious. Although, padewan CarrCarr and I would greatly appreciate it if you did read that fic, you do not have to read it in order to understand this one. If you are confused on any references to the other fic, please let me know in your review, and I will explain in the next chapter!

POV: Tabbi

Chapter 1: The 'Narnia' Portal Returns

It was a usual Saturday night for me; spent at home, doing absolutely nothing, and wishing I had gotten my license when I first turned 16 so that by this point in time I could actually drive to Burlington to see my boyfriend. Unfortunately, I had been a tard like usual and waited to get my G1 until I was 18. If I had gone through Young Driver's, I could at least have had my G2 in a few months from them, but the fact that it cost so much money, I had to wait the full year to get it. So there I was, an 18 year old, sitting on my butt in my parents house doing nothing. So, I decided to watch the original Star Wars Trilogy. It was a big step for me, since I had refused to watch any Star Wars movies after mine, Carrie and Judy's return from our 'trip' into Star Wars Episode 2. I was too afraid that if I watched any of the movies, another portal leading into that movie would open up in my basement. If only I had realized how correct my fear had been.

By the time Episode IV: A New Hope had ended, I was exhausted. I must have already been half asleep, because I barely remember turning off the television and VCR. In fact, I was so out of it, I didn't even notice when I had opened the basement door, then again, I also had my eyes closed, since I knew my way around the house without vision well enough. I was surprised by the feeling of warmth in my basement, especially since it was the middle of February. It was brighter than usual for 1 in the morning as well. _'I must have eaten something funny,'_ I thought as I turned to where the stairs should have been. The concrete floor felt unusually soft under my feet. Ignoring the burning sensation this soft ground was giving my bare feet, I stepped up to where the first step should of been, only to find my leg jam straight into the ground.

My eyes flew open in surprise, and I was instantly blinded by the glaring sun. "What the?!" I exclaimed out loud. I blinked a few times, allowing my eyes to adjust to the light, and then looked around at my surroundings. I almost gasped in shock as I saw the Jawa Transport to my left, and to my right, the home I had been at only a year and a half earlier.

"Uncle Owen, what about this one?" a familiar voice called.

I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream in frustration. I wanted to ice my burning feet. Why hadn't I trusted my gut instinct about the movies? I knew I would have to approach Owen and Luke before they entered their home, otherwise I'd be left to fend for myself against the sand people. I glanced down at my clothes. They had returned to the outfit I had been 'given' when I was first transported into the Star Wars realm, as well as my lightsaber was at my side. Would Owen remember me? I wouldn't be surprised if he recognized my name, but I doubted he would recognize my appearance. My long, blonde hair had long been cut to just above my shoulders, and, during the previous summer, I had dyed my hair dark blue, which had now faded to a light brown. I knew I looked older, and many people I had known for years didn't recognize me upon first glance anymore. But still, I had to give it a shot.

As Luke and Owen were headed towards their home with the two droids, I ran towards them. "Owen!" I called out. I wish I could remember his last name. I thought it was Lars, but I wasn't entirely sure. So I decided to play it safe.

Owen turned to look at me. He was much older than the young man I had met during my last visit; long years of hard work showed in his posture and his eyes. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" He asked, eyeing my outfit. A look of disproval crossed his face as he noticed the lightsaber. I cringed slightly, remembering his opinion on Ani being a Jedi. Thinking of how Ani would be when I next saw him almost made me cry. I missed the friend I had made during that short period of time.

"You met me.... I guess it would be years ago My name is Tabbi.. I went by the name of T-Chan when you met me." I lowered my gaze to the ground as a look of recognition crossed Owen's face. I had made quite the idiot out of myself during my last visit here, acting incredibly immature. Humourous as it had been, I realized by this point that at that time, I had been incredibly immature.

"Luke, go inside and start working on those droids." Owen instructed his nephew, not taking his gaze off me.

A look of confusion flickered across Luke's face, but he did as he was told.

"I hardly recognize you." Owen said, as I approached him. "What are you doing here?"

I'm sure he had way more questions than just that, but at least he was being fair by asking them one at a time "To be honest.. I don't know. I just appeared here a few minutes ago. Same story as how I ended up here last time." It was the most explanation I could offer at the moment.

"Are your friends here too?" He looked around, expecting one of the insane trio to pounce on him.

"No. I'm here alone." I sighed. "I... I was hoping I could maybe stay with you and Peru."

Owen sighed. I knew he wasn't the type of man to turn away someone in need, but he and I both knew that Luke would be asking questions. "And how would we explain you to Luke? I don't want him finding out about his father's or mother's past... he doesn't need to endanger his life the way they did theirs."

I felt bad for Owen, he didn't know what was about to happen, and I couldn't tell him, in fear that it would disrupt the chain of events. "Well.. we could always tell him I'm the daughter of an old friend, and that you met me when I was much younger... or something along those lines."

Owen nodded. "I suppose that will have to do. Come inside then. I'll take you to see Peru."

"Thank you so much!" I said, grateful for Owen's generosity. He may come off rough in the movies, but Owen was a kindhearted man, like his father had been.

I followed him through the house to the kitchen. The house was still set up much as I had remembered it, and as we passed by the workshop, I glanced through the door where Luke had just discovered Leia's message. Things were still following along their proper order. That was a good sign.

"Peru, we have a guest," Owen said as we entered the kitchen.

"Why, who would be here at this hour?" she asked, turning towards us with a smile. Her smile faltered slightly as she saw me. From the look on her face, she recognized me, but still couldn't tell who I was. "I know you, don't I?"

I nodded.

"It's Tabbi.... one of the girls from that other realm, or whatever it was they called it, that came here with Anakin all those years ago." Owen explained.

"But how..... how are you still so young? I mean... you cannot be much older than when we first met you?"

"Only a few weeks after we left here, myself, and my two friends returned to our realm. Only a year and a half has passed in my world since I was last here." I hoped I had explained that well. I hated explaining things.

Peru smiled at me, but aftre a moment, her smile faltered into a look of worry. "Something's going to happen, isn't it? I don't doubt that you were returned here for a reason."

I looked down at the floor. "I...." I couldn't tell them. I wanted to warn them so badly as to the fate that lay waiting for them, I wanted to help them to live. They were such kind people, they didn't deserve what the Imperial Troopers were going to do to them. But there wasn't anything I could say. Helping them survive could throw off the whole timeline, and things could get worse. "I don't know." I lied.

They knew I was lying, they could see right through me. Normally I'm an amazing liar. But I couldn't do it. Still, I think they realized that it wasn't something I could say, or try to prevent, because they dropped it. Peru changed the subject instantly.

Flashing me another warm smile she said, "Why don't you go introduce yourself to Luke, and let him know dinner will be ready soon?"

"Alright." I felt almost ashamed, accepting their hospitality when I knew what was coming. As I passed by Owen, he grabbed my arm.

"Whatever it is that's going to happen.. we realize it is out of your control. Do not be down on yourself for not being able to tell us." He gave my arm a reassuring squeeze, then let go. Although his comment was meant to be reassuring, it made my stomach knot. I hated this so much.

I smiled at him, though a forced smile it was, and headed towards the workshop.

"Where'd she go? Bring her back!" Luke yelled at the droid.

"Luke?" I called into the workshop as I entered it.

He stopped what He was doing and looked over. "Yeah?"

"Peru wanted me to let you know that dinner is almost ready. I'm Tabbi by the way." I felt dumb giving him my name again, since he had been there when I first greeted Owen.

"I heard when you introduced yourself to Uncle Owen earlier," Luke replied with a smile. He used his sleeve to wipe some of the oil off his face. "If you don't mind my asking, how do you know my Uncle and Aunt?"

I felt bad lying, so I decided to just tell the truth leaving out details. "I met them when I was younger."

He didn't seem entirely satisfied with the answer, but he didn't press further about it. I knew he would later though. "Are you staying here?"

"For a little bit." That was also true. "Just until I find a permanent place to stay."

Our conversation was interrupted by Peru calling us for dinner. Dinner tasted wonderful, but the atmosphere was slightly unpleasant. Luke left before the meal was over, upset because Owen didn't want him to leave for the Academy.

"Owen, he can't stay here forever. All his friend's are gone. Besides, he's got too much of his father in him." Peru tried to reason, after Luke had left.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Owen replied.

I decided to change the topic. I didn't want it to somehow end up getting to me, and my role in all of this. "Dinner was very good Peru. Thank you both for letting me stay here, and feeding me."

"Well, we couldn't very well leave you out there to fend for yourself," Peru said with a smile. "Besides, we saw your lightsaber skills the last time you were here, and they would hardly protect you against the Sand People."

I laughed. The fact that Peru was making a joke made me much more comfortable with the situation at hand. I know it was just a small joke, but sometimes it's the small things that can completely relax you. I finished my conversation, then turned in for the night. I was exhausted still, since I had already been up at least another hour after when I had expected to go to bed. It must have been showing, because Peru immediately showed me where I could sleep and told me I should get some rest.

I wasn't quite sure what time it was, according to this world's time system, but I set my alarm on my watch for eight hours from when I went to bed. I wanted to be up in time to catch Luke in the morning. If I didn't go with him, I knew I'd be dead.


End file.
